Um Pouco de Ciumes
by AzraelTorai
Summary: Kurama tenta conter um simples e idiota sentimento, o ciume...


**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens são de propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, e eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre os mesmos!**

* * *

Novamente era aquilo, Yusuke tocava com a ponta dos dedos a pele de Botan lhe provocando cócegas, ela se afastou rindo e tentou segurar suas mãos, o rapaz raposa virou o rosto tentando não encarar os dois, como se isso de alguma forma fosse impedi-lo de sentir ciúmes da garota, tentou evitar falar dela, evitar falar com ela, mas por alguma razão aquela garota com quem mal trocara palavras lhe conquistará, e nos últimos dias, ela e o detetive estavam mais íntimos do que nunca, íntimos demais por gosto do youkai raposa.

- YUSUKE PARA! - Gritou a garota de cabelos azuis entre risadas.

- Que isso garota, é só brincadeira – Respondeu rindo esquivando a mão e a tocando novamente, a mão de Kurama tremeu, ciume, um sentimento ridículo e idiota com certeza, Botan não era sua namorada, e mesmo que fosse, não poderia tratá-la como uma posse sua, mas não conseguia evitar, talvez uma lembrança de seus tempos como um youkai ladrão, um desejo de ter as coisas só para si, mas simplesmente não conseguia ver o amigo se divertindo com a garota que gostava e se sentir indiferente quanto a isso, ele se virou de costas para os dois e encarou Hiei.

- E então?

- Então o que?

- O que conta de novo? - O pequeno youkai de fogo ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Que tipo de pergunta estúpida e humana é essa?

- Só, queria puxar assunto, você parece muito quieto... - O youkai o olhou com desconfiança, ele olhou para a brincadeira dos detetives e voltou a encarar o kitsune com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Então não é só a pergunta que é estúpida e humana?

- O que quer dizer?

- Que você está gostando daquela garota – Comentou apontando para Botan com a cabeça.

- Eu... Não sei do que está falando.

- Certo, eu não tenho tempo e nem vontade de ficar ouvindo dramas adolescentes de um youkai com mais de quatrocentos anos – Comentou se virando – Se quiser falar sobre algo realmente relevante eu estarei descansando – Disse saltando para a árvore e sumindo.

- Ei, o que deu no baixinho? - Perguntou Yusuke se aproximando de Kurama, este se virou um pouco aflito para encará-lo.

- Ele – Kurama tenta não gaguejar ou demonstrar nervosismo – Ele tava cansado e foi descansar, porque estava cansado.

- Você tá legal?

- Por que a pergunta? - Perguntou com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Sei lá, você parece um pouco aflito – Perguntou o olhando, ele parecia suar frio.

- HAAA! - Gritou Botan se aproximando por trás e apertando Yusuke com a ambos os indicadores.

- AIIII! - Gritou dando um salto pro lado e caindo no chão rindo – Ah sua maluca! - Disse se levantando indo na direção dele.

- Ahaha, Yusuke agora você vai ver – Disse indo em sua direção, Kurama permaneceu parado encarando Botan enquanto ela apertava Yusuke rindo tanto quanto ele, o youkai respirou fundo uma vez e outra, e outra, ele se virou de costas novamente e começou a andar para a saída.

- Se eu sair agora eles nem vão notar minha ausência – Comentou um pouco triste para si mesmo, sabendo que eles não ouviriam, ele se aproximou dos portões de saída, mas eis que Kuwabara chega ao local.

- HEIII KURAMA! - Gritou o vendo e oferecendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo, o rapaz apertou sua mão – Mais que cara é essa? Parece que tá morrendo! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só não to me sentindo muito legal...

- Claro... - Comentou o encarando com um leve sorriso – Eu imagino.

- HAAA! - Gritou Yusuke saltando em cima de Kuwabara o derrubando.

- URAMESHI!

- Ahahaha, você tava demorando seu imbecil – Disse se segurando sobre ele que girava tentando tirar o amigo de cima de si.

- Isso é tão... - Comentou Kurama consigo mesmo, ele deu dois passos pra trás e trombou com Botan.

- AI!

- Desculpa – Disse de sobressalto, se virando para encará-la.

- Ta tudo bem – Disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto, Kurama sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mas tentou conter alguma mudança que pudesse ocorrer em sua face, respirou fundo e encarou a garota a sua frente, sua vontade era segurá-la pelos ombros e jogá-la contra a parede, tomar os lábios dela e... - Você tá legal?

- Ã? - Perguntou Kurama voltando a realidade a encarando.

- Você parece meio longe...

- Eu só – As palavras não lhe vinham, ele balançou a cabeça era a chance dele começar a conversar com ela, se ele queria se aproximar dela teria que conversar com ela, evitar a garota não parecia funcionar tão bem quanto imaginou, talvez devesse fazer justamente o oposto, conversar com ela – Estava pensando em como você... - Ele pausou que droga estava acontecendo? Não é como se já não tivesse feito isso um milhão de vezes com youkais no makai, ou mesmo como adolescente sob a identidade de Suichi Minamino, por que dessa vez era tão diferente? Por que aquela garota era tão especial.

- Como eu? - Perguntou Botan com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você... Sabe...

- Eu sei? - Se perguntou com uma expressão de confusão no rosto, como se Kurama tentasse falar em alguma língua estranha que não lhe era familiar.

- Quero dizer, você, está aqui agora e... – Agora não conseguia formular uma frase, maravilha, precisava pensar em um jeito de puxar um assunto descente que não tivesse haver com... – Você acha que vai chover? - O tempo.

- Eu... Não sei – Disse com uma expressão que misturava diversão e estranhamento, mantinha uma sobrancelha erguida, mas um leve sorriso como se estivesse rindo de como o cara mais sério e inteligente do grupo estava se atrapalhando com meia dúzia de frases – Tem certeza que esta legal?

- Sim, eu... - Antes de completar ele pode ver Kurama sendo abraçada por trás e erguida no ar.

- AHHHH! - Gritou sendo girada no ar por Koenma, ótimo, já não bastasse o detetive espiritual, o eterno pré-púbere também estava tentando acabar com sua sanidade mental, seu olho tremeu enquanto via o garoto em forma adulta abraçando a garota que desejava só pra si.

- Haaa, que saudades minha assistente preferida! - Disse a soltando no chão.

- Ah chefinho, o que foi isso?

- Só estava me divertindo com você minha querida – Só podia ser brincadeira, "minha querida" a mão de Kurama começou a tremer, mas que droga estava pensando? Que direito tinha ele de sentir ciúmes de Botan, não é como se eles tivessem qualquer tipo de relacionamento que o autorizasse a tomar qualquer ação nessa situação, nem ao menos podia encará-lo com desagrado, pois não podia permitir que alguém percebesse que ele estava apaixonado pela garota hiperativa de cabelos azuis.

- Hey Koenma! - Chamou Yusuke ainda em cima de Kuwabara.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM URAMESHI!

- Eu vou falar com eles – Comentou o homem com a chupeta na boca se afastando.

- Eles ainda estão AHHH! - Gritou se virando após sentir os dedos de Botan tocando seu corpo, se virou pra encará-la e seu rosto agora estava certamente vermelho, ela possuía uma expressão de divertimento no rosto, parecia conter uma forte risada, sentiu suas mãos tremerem e suou, o que devia fazer? Permitir? Retribuir? Fugir? Que tipo de reação era esperada dele nessa situação? Ela avançou sobre ele com um ar brincalhão, sem saber como agir ele apenas se afastou e segurou os braços da garota, ela o encarou um pouco assustado, suas mãos a seguravam com força – Não! Para com isso! - Ordenou com voz vacilante, ela manteve os olhos um pouco arregalados fixos nele.

- Você... Ta me machucando – Ele arregalou os olhos e soltou, o grupo que até aquele momento parecia se divertir e se entreter se calou para encara os dois jovens, ele a soltou – Me desculpa – Disse soluçando tentando conter algumas lágrimas enquanto corria pra longe, o silêncio era generalizado, ninguém seguiu Botan, deixaram-na se afastar do grupo, os três andaram até Kurama, que ficou parado com os olhos abertos sem entender exatamente como estragou tudo em tão poucos segundos.

- Você é um idiota sabia? - Disse Yusuke o encarando.

- O que você disse? - Perguntou se virando com uma expressão de pouca paciência na direção do detetive, mas se calou ao ver a expressão de seriedade no rosto do amigo.

- Você gosta da garota, todo mundo já percebeu isso! - Afirmou calmamente.

- Pera ai, o que? Como?

- Kurama, só um cego não veria que você gosta da Botan.

- Eu não – Ele se calou por alguns segundos ao notar que os três de fato já haviam percebido – Agora a questão é, por que na melhor chance que você tem pra se aproximar dela você me joga tudo fora e coloca ela pra correr?

- Eu... Não sei, eu só...

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Kuwabara se fazendo ouvir.

- Ela tentou me fazer cócegas e eu...

- Olha, eu vi as expressões que você tava fazendo quando eu tava brincando com a Botan, eu sugeri a ela que fizesse com você, achei que isso fosse te agradar!

- Você...

- O que? Você pensou que eu tava querendo te talaricar?

- Talaricar? Que tipo de expressão é essa?

- Ah não, você não vai fugir do assunto! - Comentou ao notar que o garoto queria mudar o tema da discussão, Kurama tinha a incrível habilidade de convencer a pessoa que ela estava errada mesmo que tudo demonstrasse que ela estava certa, mas quando o assunto era Botan, ele realmente se perdia – Você vai até la e vai pedir desculpas pra ela, se você quer ter alguma chance de ficar com a garota, você vai fazer isso.

- Pera ai mais...

- VAI LOGO! - Gritou empurrando Kurama na direção que a garota havia corrido, o que havia acabado de acontecer? Ele tomou uma bronca de Yusuke? Ele sequer conseguir argumentar em seu favor, ele caminhou calmamente na direção que a garota correu, tentando pensar no que dizer, tentando decidir o que falar, talvez esse fosse o erro, talvez devesse deixar o assunto correr naturalmente e não ficar querendo controlá-lo, chegou até a beira de um lago onde a garota permanecia sentada encolhida chorando, porque ela estava chorando? Ele foi duro com certeza, mas não tanto assim, ela não podia ter se sentindo tão machucada assim, ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Botan... - Ela ergueu o rosto cheio de lágrimas pra encará-lo, que droga estava acontecendo? - Me desculpe por, ser tão duro com você, você pode... Fazer cócegas em mim se quiser.

- Ha – Riu um pouco a garota – Como se esse fosse todo o problema...

- Então, o que é? - Ela o encarou calmamente.

- Eu to gostando de um cara... - Kurama sentiu seu coração apertar.

- Eu conheço ele?

- Pode-se dizer que sim... - Era Yusuke ou talvez Koenma.

- Já falou com ele?

- Não...

- Desde quando você gosta dele?

- Sei lá, acho que percebi quando fomos pro Torneio das Trevas, quando ele se feriu numa luta e... Eu estava tão desesperada, tudo o que eu queria fazer era entrar no ringue, mas eu não podia fazer nada, só olhar... - Era Yusuke, tinha certeza que era Yusuke.

- Muito tempo então... - Comentou sentindo seu peito doer, fincou as unhas na terra e fechou o punho, estava com raiva, mas tinha que disfarçar.

- Como sabe que ele não sente o mesmo por você?

- Por que sentiria? Eu sou só uma garota burra, eu não sei nada de nada, só atrapalho vocês, eu nunca consegui fazer nada pra ajudar...

- Isso não é verdade – Comentou a encarando seriamente, ele ergue a mão e afasta os cabelos dela, com o dedo indicador, ele remove algumas lágrimas do rosto da garota – Você é uma garota linda, corajosa, forte, talvez impulsiva, mas eu nunca vi ninguém com um coração tão grande, e tão disposta a ajudar quanto você, mesmo quando não tem nada que fazer.

- Não minta pra me fazer sentir melhor Kurama...

- Porque você não pergunta pra ele, talvez ele sinta o mesmo, talvez... - Sua voz falhou, não conseguia falar aquelas palavras, apenas não conseguia, não podia permitir nem a menor possibilidade de que ela ficasse com outro homem que não ele, não conseguia mais falar.

- Eu já sei que ele vai dizer não – Comentou a garota o encarando com lágrimas.

- É o Yusuke não é? - A garota o encarou com uma expressão que não conseguiu decifrar.

- Você tá maluco?

- Ã? Por quê?

- A Keiko é minha melhor amiga, como eu ia gostar do namorado dela?

- Eu... Pensei...

- Pensou errado! - Disse um pouco irritada – Se encolhendo de novo e enfiando a cabeça entre as pernas, os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, Kurama tocou a pele da garota a fazendo se afastar e erguer a cabeça com os olhos marejados.

- Por favor não chore – Disse se aproximando dela.

- Eu faço o que eu quiser – Ele deu um leve sorriso.

- Vamos ver isso – Comentou começando a fazer cócegas na garota, ela ria escandalosamente, enquanto tentava segurar os braços dele, ela o puxou e ele caiu em cima dela, seus rostos ficaram vermelhos – Me desculpe – Disse calmamente, ela podia sentir seu hálito fresco batendo em seu rosto – Eu sou ridículo, eu me apaixonei por uma garota com a qual mal consigo falar...

- E quem é ela? - Perguntou Botan o encarando sem se mover, com uma expressão de indiferença no rosto.

- Você! - Ela sorriu.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer do medo que senti quando te vi lutar com Karasu – Comentou enquanto via Kurama esboçar um leve sorriso, ele aproximou-se dela e seus lábios se tocaram, talvez o ciúme fosse um sentimento idiota, mas se não fosse por esse sentimento idiota, não estariam os dois ali, como dois apaixonados, a beira do mar.

Fim...


End file.
